cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destruction of Cosmo's Treasures
Sonic, Knuckles, and Tikal led Cosmo back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what's this is all about?" Cosmo asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Sonic said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Tikal pointed ahead and Cosmo gasped in amazement at the statue of Charmy Bee. "Oh! Guys, you are the best!" Cosmo exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him!" Cosmo said dreamily as she slithered around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Charmy, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Cosmo then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw her father, Darrin, in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Cosmo exclaimed. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tikal hid quickly. Young Baloo and Tails were a few feet behind Babar. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Darrin said angrily. Cosmo began to explain "But, Daddy, i--" "Was it true that you rescued a dark pink bee from drowning?" Darrin demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Cosmo said. "Contact between the animal world and the magical kingdom of families was strictly forbidden! Cosmo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Darrin scolded. "He would have died!" Cosmo protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Darrin shouted. "You do not even know him!" Cosmo snapped angrily. "Know him? I do not have to know him! They're all the same! Evil Magic Spells, who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Darrin shouted. That did it for Cosmo, who could hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LIKE HIM!!!" she yelled. Upon realizing what she had just said, Cosmo gasped. Sonic, Knuckles, Tikal, Young Baloo, and Tails gasped as well. Babar looked stunned. "No!" Darrin gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely? He was a bee! You are a cyberhuman Seedrian!" "I do not care!" Cosmo shouted. "So help me, Cosmo, i am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Darrin said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Darrin's Keyblade glowed. Sonic, Knuckles, Tikal, Young Baloo, and Tails gasped. Depite Cosmo's pleas, Darrin destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Cosmo yelled. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into rubble. Cosmo looked down and began to sob. Darrin's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his daughter and sadly walked out of her grotto. Young Baloo walked over to Cosmo and said, "Look, Cosmo. I..." "Just go away." Cosmo said, sobbingly. Sonic, Knuckles, Tikal, Young Baloo, and Tails sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while Cosmo was sobbing. Suddenly, Anais and Darwin got inside the grotto and saw Cosmo crying and sobbing in sadness. "Poor, poor cyberhuman seedrian." Anais said. She and Darwin went over to Cosmo. Cosmo was crying and sobbing. Anais began to cry. Darwin began to cry. Anais, Darwin, and Cosmo were crying in the grotto. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures